Dragon Ball: Siblings
by Elvia
Summary: Grandfather Gohan rescued the Goku from his space pod when he was an infant. But what if Gohan had already had another Saiyan child when he found Goku? This is the story of Goku and his sister Ryoko. Read it, I'm positive you'll love it. Not R yet but


Author: Elvia  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Goku's Grandfather Gohan found him in a space ship when he was not but an infant. But what if Gohan had already adopted another saiyan child at the time? A young girl by the name of Ryoko helps her adopted brother Goku grow and become the strong warrior he was destined to be. Two children, who have only each other, face a world that cannot understand their incredible strength, or their fluffy brown tails. This story picks up where Goku found and met Bulma in the original Dragon Ball series.  
  
Notes: Okay I'm going to give Fanfiction.net another shot! But dammit if they get rid of the R rating next I'm outta here!!! Oh this fic won't have sex. I know I know what a rip off but hey it will have plenty of cussing and fighting! Oh another thing. I'm remaking the whole DB series. Sorry but you all know what happens and you all know how long it is and I really don't feel like re-writing the whole damn thing! Imagine having to go through every single battle and whatnot. sorry I'm not that freakin' patient! Anyhow enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Crossing Paths with Destiny  
  
  
  
'Where is he!' thought Ryoko. 'He should have been back with dinner a long time ago!' She winced as her stomach let out another loud churn.  
  
The faint glowing of her grandfather on top of the mantle caught her attention. The orange sphere with the four stars glowed brightly again as it had done shortly after Goku had first gone.  
  
The young girl stared curiously at it as the glowing began to dim. "What is it Grandpa?" she asked the sphere. "Are you trying to tell me something?" The ignorant young girl picked up the ball and placed her hand on it. "Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" The glowing stopped and she put her 'grandpa' back on the mantle of the fireplace. "You've been doing that a lot for a while now. are you trying to tell me that Goku's in trouble?"  
  
"RYOKO!!!!" The happy shout came in through the open doorway followed closely by an enthusiastic Goku dragging a huge fish. He stopped in front of his sister and pointed excitedly outside. "Look what I found! A city girl!"  
  
"City girl?" Ryoko looked past her younger brother and noticed a young girl a couple years older than herself standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi! My name is Bulma! You must be Ryoko, Goku told me about you. So you're his big sister huh?" The blue haired girl in the pink shirt and matching mini skirt smiled.  
  
"Uh. yes I am Ms. Bulma. It is a pleasure to meet you." Ryoko bowed politely. "Goku where did you find her?"  
  
The boy puffed his chest out and grinned proudly. "I saved her from one of those car monsters!"  
  
"Car monster?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Goku I already told you, the car wasn't a monster, he wasn't going to eat me, and I am not a witch okay." Replied Bulma with a sigh.  
  
Ryoko looked at Bulma. "I've heard of cars before. you really must be from the city. I'm sorry if my little brother destroyed your car, he has a bad habit of wanting to beat up what he doesn't understand. I'd offer to replace it but I'm afraid we don't have any cars out here. How about some food instead?"  
  
Bulma smiled at the young girl. She looked to be around 14 years old with long blue black hair up in a pony tail, and large innocent black eyes. Her skin was a creamy white which looked beautifully against the dark green gi she wore. "Actually I'm kinda looking for something and I was wondering if you had seen it."  
  
"What are you looking for?" asked Ryoko.  
  
A bright glowing interrupted the conversation. Bulma gasped.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with Grandpa Ryoko?" asked Goku.  
  
"THAT! I'M LOOKING FOR THAT!" Frantically she pointed at the sphere sitting on the mantle. "Can I have it! Please!"  
  
"What? No way! That's our grandpa!" shouted Goku as he turned to glare at Bulma.  
  
"Huh? Grandpa?"  
  
"That's right Bulma! This is our grandpa and you are not taking him away!" Ryoko stood beside Goku and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You kids are cute but that ball is definitely not your grandpa! It's a Dragon Ball." She took off her backpack, reached in and pulled out another orange ball. "See, this is the 6 star ball, yours looks to be the four star ball, there are seven total scattered all over the world. When you bring all seven together you can summon up the Eternal Dragon and he will grant you a wish. Any wish you could possibly want. These balls have the ability to do amazing things. I've already collected three of the dragon balls, yours would be number four. so can I have it please?"  
  
"Dragon Ball." Ryoko looked up at her grandpa. "Eternal Dragon? How come Grandpa never told us this?"  
  
"He probably didn't know Ryoko. Lot's of people don't know. Which is a good thing, cause if these balls ever fell into the wrong hands. well lets just say they could do some major damage."  
  
Goku frowned as he stared at the ground. "I don't know about all this wish and dragon stuff but I am not giving grandpa away to any city girl!"  
  
"Well if your worried about your grandpa so much why don't you both come with me?"  
  
Goku blinked up at Bulma. "Go with you? You mean, to the city?"  
  
"Sure why not kid? I mean don't you think your grandpa would have wanted you both to see more than just this little shack and forest?"  
  
'Go to the city? See the world with this strange girl? Could we possibly.' Ryoko shook the thoughts out of her head and looked down at her little brother. "What do you think Goku?"  
  
"I wanna go! We'll get to see so many things! Maybe I can find another car monster to beat up!"  
  
"No, No! No more beating up car monsters Goku! I've only got so many!" wailed Bulma.  
  
"Alright then, we agree! We'll go with you to find the rest of these Dragon Balls!" Ryoko smiled up at Bulma. "As long as we can have our Grandpa back after you make your wish!"  
  
"It's a deal kid!"  
  
"Yahoo!" shouted Goku. "Were gonna get to see a city!" He dropped his fish and grabbed his sisters hand. "But Ryoko. I want to know one thing before we go."  
  
"Yea Goku what is it?"  
  
His stomach churned loudly and Goku gave a pitiful wail. "Can we eat first? I'm starving!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: So what do you all think so far? No R rating yet but it'll get there. Oh another thing I'm not including Pilaf. He's pathetic. This is going to be straight into the Red Ribbon Army series k'. Anyhow leave a review or drop me a line at my email address and let me know what you think. Love to hear from you all! Thanks!  
  
~Elvia 


End file.
